Never Too Late
by xxDreamGurlxx
Summary: I HATE HER!The only reason why I'm in this dirty old house is because of her!Mum and dad thought she was so perfect, it's her fault they're DEAD! Her and her kind, I hate Hermione Jane Granger,my sister.AUstarts at end of year 5.Story better than summary.
1. Persephone

**I hope you all like my new story, I don't plan on continuing the other, so, I'm starting this one! Anyways, I hope you READ & REVIEW!**

**Summary: I HATE HER! The only reason why I'm in this dirty old house is because of her! **

**Mum and dad thought she was so perfect, it's her fault they're DEAD! Her and **

**her kind, I hate Hermione Jane Granger, my sister. AU and starts at end of year 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. Thanks for reminding me.**

**NEVER TOO LATE**

**CHAPTER 1: Persephone**

"PRESEPHONE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

Persephone cringed as she heard her mother's command; how she despised her parents' fascination with Greek mythology. She sighed tiredly, as she put down her sketch book and pencil.

" I'M COMING!" She screamed back, pushing away from her desk; opening her door.

As Persephone came down the stairs, she saw her parents putting on their coats. Her mother flashed her a smile while her father merely glanced, before returning to buttoning his jacket.

" You rang?" She drawled sarcastically.

" Your father and I are going to pick up Hermione at the train station." Her mother started, while straightening her jacket.

" Your welcome to come." Her father added. " For once."

" Oh! I would love to go see my darling, perfect older sister!" Persephone started while clasping her hands by her cheek dramatically.

" I'd rather not." She finished dryly.

" We're going to be a while." Her mother warned, grabbing the car keys.

" Why is it going to take so long?" Persephone questioned, brushing her blue bangs to the side.

" Going to take her to that freaky alley again?"

" The correct term, is Diagon Alley." Her father corrected.

" Whatever." Came the reply of the fifteen year old.

" We're going to get something to eat. If your hungry you should come, I'm sure you and Hermione would like to catch up." Her mother pressed.

" No thanks, I find starving myself a lot more enjoyable." She answered sarcastically, while folding her arms.

" Fine then." Her father answered tiredly, as the two adults bid her farewell and left out the front door.

Persephone watched as they got in the car, with the familiar roar of the engine, they were off. She quietly went into the kitchen as she roughly grabbed a box of cereal. While she angrily munched on the artificial marshmallows; she thought about her sister.

The used to be very close, Persephone only eleven months younger than her. They used to do everything together, they grew as they both traveled to elementary school. Persephone shined in ballet class and birthday parties as Hermione sat quietly with her books. Even though Hermione didn't have many friends, she was never teased, Persephone made sure of that. She always stood up for her Hermione, that never happened much as she was surrounded with friends, although there always a brat who decided to test her. They learned their lesson, very quickly.

Then the summer before her middle school year, Hermione received a very special letter. Her family was shocked to say the least. With some convincing from the Headmaster, Dumbledore, the shock turned into excitement. Persephone was happy for Hermione as she congratulated her with hugs and squeals of joy. It was a tearful goodbye as Hermione ran through the platform, into an unknown world. Things changed for Persephone drastically, not only did she start the fifth grade without her, when she came home she was only greeted with silent absence.

That summer she came home with amazing tails of her school Hogwarts. She told her younger sibling about a troll in the girl's bathroom, her search for the Philosopher's Stone, and about her two new best friends. Persephone couldn't help but resent those boys, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, they got to spend the whole year with Hermione, while she only got to see her on Christmas Break, and the summer.

Of course, Persephone wondered if she had any magical powers like her sister. She tried her silly made up spells, but with no avail. Before she would return to Hogwarts, her mother and father would prance her around the room as they showed her off to the family. Persephone watched quietly as aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and friends fawned over her; Hermione soon became the 'Golden Child' of the whole family. Even as Persephone felt a little put out, she quietly assumed her role of Hermione's entourage.

It was only when Persephone's seventh grade came, did things start to go bad. A few days before Hermione left for Hogwarts, she had her dance recital that she had prepared all year for. She nervously awaited their appearance as she stood in the lobby of the theater. It's not as though they could've forgotten, they had been going to the same place since she was five.

Twenty minutes until show time, ticked slowly to ten, then to five. Soon a worried Persephone was ushered back stage, before it was her time to perform, she quietly peeked around the curtain to find her family nowhere in sight. Soon the music started as a teary eyed Persephone made positioned herself on stage.

After arriving home from a ride from a friend, she stormed through the door; ready to give her family the biggest scolding. She entered the house to find it dark and empty, finding no one to be there. She searched the kitchen as she found a yellow piece of paper taped to the refrigerator.

She quickly scanned it as it explained that her parents had taken Hermione to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hurt, anger, confusion and a million other of emotions raged inside of her as she ripped the note to pieces. Persephone ran to her room as tears burned their way down her cheeks. The following morning her parents found her asleep on her bed, still in costume and red puffy eyes. Realizing their mistake, her parents and Hermione apologized profusely. Even though she easily whispered the words, Persephone knew that she never really forgave them.

Dance was the only thing she was really proud of; Hermione had her magic and she had her ballet shoes. Although when she wasn't even recognized for what she had a passion for, it tore her apart. From then on she became more and more resentful to those who she called family.

Suddenly, that same year, her family got a letter from her school; Hogwarts. They were absolutely shocked and worried to death when they heard she was 'petrified'. Dumbledore arranged for herself, and her parents to come visit Hermione once she was out of her frozen state. No matter how much Hermione had upset her, Persephone still loved her very much. As they approached the school, Persephone watched in shock as she walked down the halls; observing the talking paintings, ghosts, and students creating magic as they skipped down the corridors.

Persephone wanted to go there so very badly, she wanted to be apart of the magic! She could only imagine what it was like to live in a castle like this, and to have powers. Hermione seemed to have it all, although she quickly put those thoughts aside as she looked upon her sister's frail form in the hospital bed. They visited as Persephone regained her role as supportive sibling as she keep Hermione company and wished her well.

The moment Hermione arrived home from Hogwarts, Persephone soon found herself non-existent. Her fourteenth birthday was a weak celebration with mandatory cards from her family and few presents; her parents barely noticing she was even there. It seemed that when Hermione was there, everything revolved around her, and the moment she left, her parents forgot they had another child.

As Persephone entered eight grade, Hermione left for her third year of Hogwarts. Persephone grew tired of being ignored and pushed around, that year she decided to create an identity for herself. Since she wasn't nearly as perfect as Hermione, she decided to be the exact opposite. Without her parents permission, she died her bushy, brown hair pitch black and decided to streak her hair and bangs electric blue; that made her icy blue eyes stand out wonderfully.

Her parents were absolutely shocked to see her transformation, and instantly hated it; giving Persephone the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of them. She decided to go further as she pierced her eyebrow, painful, but she absolutely loved it. Her parents almost had a heart attack, although Persephone thought that the two weeks grounding was worth it.

Of course with her new look came a new wardrobe; she wore what she wanted. At school kids labeled her different things: emo, goth, punk, you name it she was called it. Then again her carefree attitude ignored those who were ignorant enough to make up rumors about how she cut herself and made other stupid choices. Although her friends knew her true self, and that was enough for her.

When Hermione returned from her third year, she looked upon Persephone's transformation with disgust. As fights and insults grew frequent, until their relationship as sisters was completely torn apart. Hermione never spoke to her unless necessary, and never mentioned her. Persephone took pleasure in her cruel and sarcastic remarks, as if she was making Hermione feel as she had those many years. Now this is where it has gotten her, alone in a kitchen at fifteen years of age; while her sister returned home from her sixth year of Hogwarts.

Persephone polished off the sugary marshmallows, as she went upstairs and plopped on her bed. She lazily switched on the television as she grabbed her sketch book and started drawing random pictures. She felt a vibrating from her pocket, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and answered.

" Hello?"

" _Hey, it's Sam_." A male voice emanated from the speaker.

" I know who you are Sam." She answered irritably, to her best friend of four years.

" _Whoa, sorry, someone's grump today._" He mocked.

" Well, mum and dad went to go pick up Hermione." She answered.

" _Oh, sorry about that_." He answered, he knew of Persephone's feelings toward her sister.

" _So are you home alone?_" Sam asked.

" Yeah." She answered, bored.

" _Why don't you come over and we'll go to a movie or something._" He asked.

" Alright, fine. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." She answered after a brief moment of thinking.

" _Fine, but don't take forever._" He whined, before Persephone gave a laugh and with a click, ended the conversation.

Persephone styled her black and blue hair as she gelled her blue bangs over her right eye. She then put on her black undershirt, as a blue corset that matched the color of her hair, was laced over it. She then put on a pair of plain straight legged jeans and her baby blue converse. Then completed the outfit with silver hoop earrings. She quickly applied blue eyeshadow, and heavy blue eyeliner; then putting on lots of black mascara that made her lashes stand out dramatically.

The sound of the doorbell brought her downstairs as she grabbed her cellphone, and jacket. She answered the door to see Sam there, dressed in a simple black shirt, hiding his chiseled abs from working out, and a regular pair of blue jeans. His shaggy brown hair falling into his turquoise eyes.

" You said you wouldn't take forever." He mocked, giving her a hug.

" Whatever, how did you get here?" She questioned.

" New car!" He said proudly, showing off his new black mustang; one of the perks of befriending a rich sixteen year old.

" Jesus! How much did it cost!?" Persephone asked.

" I don't know, my parents didn't tell me." He answered as Persephone observed it more closely.

" You ready to leave?" He asked.

" Yeah, just let me get my jacket and key." She said running into the house, as she quickly scribbled where she was going on a note, before taping it on the fridge.

" Alright, I'm ready." She answered, after locking the door.

They went out to the local movie theater as they took their seats in a cheesy horror movie; that always gave them a good laugh. As the movie progress, Persephone felt a familiar vibration from her pocket as she excused herself to the bathroom.

" Hello?"

" _Persephone?" _A familiar voice questioned.

" Hello, mum." She answered.

" _We got your note and just wanted to make sure your alright." _She replied.

' That's weird, they actually care for once.' She thought to herself.

" _Well, Hermione can't-can't stay h-here over the summer." _Her mother's voice said, as she could hear her sniffling in between words.

' Oh, that's why, they want to talk about Hermione.' She thought.

" What?" She asked, once she processed what she was told.

" _We'll talk a-about i-it once y-your h-home." _She hiccuped.

" I'll be home soon, bye." Persephone answered bitterly, ending the conversation.

She didn't need this right now, here she was having a great time with Sam, who she had developed certain feelings for, and her sister just had to ruin it! Why couldn't she just let her enjoy one night to herself? Just one night, that's all she asked for. Deciding to put off the unwanted conversation with her parents, she went back in the theater and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over, Persephone and Sam went out for a bite to eat and then decided it was time for Persephone to get home. Sam seemed tense as he drove, as his hand shook nervously on the steering wheel.

" Are you alright Sam?" Persephone asked, eying his condition.

" Err, well, there's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how to say it." He answered honestly, parking a few blocks away from her house.

" Yes?" She asked, her stomach jumping into her throat.

" Well, there's this girl." He started slowly.

" I- I really fancy her." He stuttered.

" Who is it?" Persephone asked, heat rising to her cheeks.

" Well, we've been mates for a while."

' Oh my god!' Persephone squealed to herself.

" Alright, I'll just say it." He took a deep breath as Persephone nodded.

" Jamie and I are dating!" Sam said happily.

Jamie was Persephone's mate, her, Sam and Jamie we're always together. Although to hear that he liked her, it was just really hard to hear; if she was a complete stranger at least she wouldn't have to see them, but Jamie? Persephone sat there in silence, it felt as though a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over her head; waking her from her daydream.

" Congratulations!" She said with a fake smile, trying to swallow the burning lump in the back of her throat.

" Thanks." He smiled, letting out a breath.

" Jamie had no idea how you we're going to handle it." Sam said, practically jackhammering her heart.

" Well, okay, great, I have to go." She stuttered, as she quickly got out of the car, and started down the street.

" Wait! Persephone!" Sam called, as she heard the engine spring into life behind her.

" Let me take you home!" He said driving up next to her.

" I'm fine, my house is only a block away." She answered, her hair hiding the tear at the corner of her eye as she continued on.

" Persephone! Stop!" He said parking the car, catching up to her on foot.

" Persephone!" Sam demanded, as he grabbed onto her arm.

" I SAID I'M FINE!" She screeched, as she turned around to face him; tears silently leaking down her cheeks.

Sam was left speechless at her outburst, and instantly knew how she felt; looking upon the tears. He instinctively reached out to her. Persephone stepped out of his reach, turning before sprinting off down the street. Persephone ran down a couple of blocks before a burning in her abdomen made her slow down. She quietly resumed her rout home, as her tears were reduced to ragged breathes. Thoughts of her friend's betrayal occupying her buzzing mind.

She rounded the corner to her street as she looked for her familiar house. Persephone's eyes widen as she saw a green skull hovering over her house. Before she could move she heard a woman's scream from inside as green light flashed throughout the house.

**How did you like it? Now, don't get me wrong, Hermione is one of my FAVORITE characters; I just thought it would be interasting to see if there was someone who didn't like her , especially a family member as close as a sibling. I know it's only the first chapter, but please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!? Helpful criticism is welcomed! Thanks!**


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own anything, thanks for the memo. **

**NEVER TOO LATE  
**

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Hell**

Persephone's heart pounded in her chest as she ran down the street and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as she entered, she saw furniture and personal things strewn across the floor. Her fears worsened as she heard the mumbles of strange voices from upstairs and the shuffling of feet.

She had no idea what was happening and went with her first instinct, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, before quickly ascending the stairs. Persephone crept along the wall quietly as she heard harsh whispers coming from her parents bedroom.

" The girl isn't here!" A woman's voice hissed.

" Dumbledore must have already taken her to safety!" A male's voice answered deeply; with annoyance.

" Quick, let's be gone before the Aurors get here." The woman replied.

Persephone listen closely to the two strangers, not realizing she had crept closer and closer to the door. She quietly inched closer as she put her eye through the key hole; trying to find her parents.

" Stupid Muggles." The male mocked.

With a dramatic swish of his cloak, revealing her parents' dead bodies. Rage filled Persephone as she listened to the cackles of the two intruders. She felt the anger and hurt build up inside of her ready to explode any minute, soon she did. Persephone gave a cry of battle as she busted through the door, knife in position; ready to strike.

" Not so fast." The woman said coolly, pulling out her wand.

Before Persephone knew it, she heard the woman screech an unfamiliar word, as she did a jabbing motion with her wand. Persephone's eyes widen as she watch the red spell spiral towards her. She soon fell to the ground withering with the most extreme pain she had ever felt. As her body convulsed with spasms, she screamed in agony, wishing that they would just end her life right there and then.

" Silly Muggle," The male voice mocked, as the woman released her hold on her.

" Who might you be?" The woman asked, in a sickly sweet voice. Bending to Persephone's level, letting her dark hair fall around her face.

Persephone couldn't even find the strength to speak, only managing to focus her eyes into the dark room. Once her vision became clear, she soon found her eyes meeting with the cold lifeless one's of her mother, her gaze shifting to her father's dead form. She felt as though the life had been momentarily sucked from her, as time slowed, letting the images sink in to her mind.

" Go to hell." She gasped horsely.

" Oh, so sorry, wrong answer." The woman laughed, once again raising her wand.

Persephone's gaze shifted between the masked woman to the lifeless forms of her parents; anger filling her body. In a split second, Persephone sped from the ground, grabbing the abandoned knife next to her. In a moment of rage and revenge, she knocked the woman's wand from her grasp, plunging the long steak knife into the woman's chest.

The masked woman screamed out in pain as Persephone removed the knife; blood splattering across her clothes and face. The intruder crumpled to the floor unable to stop the blood from flowing out of her body, her accomplice standing in shock. Soon seconds ticked by, as the blood stopped, the woman giving one last gasp; before the light from her eyes flew from her.

" YOU INSOLANT MUGGLE!" The male screamed enraged, flipping his platinum blond hiar as he pointed his wand right to her heart.

Persephone didn't react, not feeling anything but a painful numb. Realization of what she had just done dawned upon her.

" AVADA KE-"

The masked man started, although stopped as heard the stomping of feet rushing up the stairs. He gave one last twisted, evil smile before disappearing before her very eyes. Before Persephone had any time to think of his strange disappearance, women and men robed in black burst through the door. They reminded her of the other intruders, although without the masks. They looked in shock, from her bloody appearance, to the knife, to the dead bodies.

" STUPTEFY!" The grouped screamed without a second thought.

Persephone felt her limbs snap tight together as her body fell to the ground. She gave a cry of pain, as the wand, abandoned by its owner, made contact with her skull. Persephone felt her vision blur, dissipating into darkness. The last thing she saw was a robed man stepping towards her.

" See if anyone's alive." The Auror ordered, as he put a pair of iron cuffs around the girl.

" The Granger's are dead and so is the Death Eater." His partner answered.

" Who is it?" He asked, stepping towards the lifeless Death Eater.

" Bellatrix I believe." Another answered, removing her mask.

" Alright, so we have two dead parents, a dead Death Eater." He paused at the ironic name. " And an unconscious teenager, with the weapon, but no wand."

" What the bloody hell happened here!?" He said to himself gruffly.

" Anderson! You might want to see this." His partner called.

Anderson crossed the room to see a picture frame, holding the portrait of the Granger's. His eyes widened to see the girl standing happily next to Hermione Granger herself. He never knew she had a sister, at the thought of the sister's he knew that sooner or later that he would have to inform Hermione Granger.

" What should we do with the girl?" The same partner asked.

Anderson choose later.

Persephone felt her pounding head roughly shake her mind into consciousness. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, before she observed it. The first thing she saw, was some sort of mattress hammered into the stone wall, held by chains. There was three surrounding walls, bars facing the outside. The rest of the room held a dirty toilet, and broken sink as the water slowly dripped into the sink.

" I'm in jail!?" She whispered, in disbelief and panic.

She quickly ran to the bars, only to find that she was wearing a dirty tattered old black and white uniform. Persephone pulled on the bars, wishing they would somehow lift free; she soon gave up, calling for anyone. As soon as she was going to give up, she noticed as guard and a man in an official suit walk up to her cell.

" That's her." The guard announced to the man gruffly.

" My name is Persephone!" The teenager snapped.

" Where am I?" She questioned.

" Come with us," The official said, readjusting his tight suite around his stomach.

" You have some explaining to do." He finished.

The guard pulled out a wooden stick, witch Persephone understood to be a wand, and with a flick of his wrist, opened the cell doors. Before Persephone could move he roughly put iron chains around her small wrist and link them to a chain leading to iron ankle bracelets. He pushed her along the damp corridor, making it difficult to walk; although she continued on in frightened silence.

They soon entered a small room with clean walls, and a table with four chairs sitting around it. Persephone was roughly pushed into the chair by the guard, as two other men joined her in the room. One slammed the door shut, as he regarded her with a glare, the other giving her a warm smile. Persephone knew what they were trying to do instantly; the whole good cop, bad cop thing.

" Now, we have a few questions." The official started; while taking a seat across from her.

" What is your name?"

" What's yours?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

" So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The official stated uncomfortably, once again adjusting his tight green suit.

" I am Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic." He stated gruffly.

" This is Auror Anderson." He introduced, indicating to the man who gave her smile. Offering another as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

" Finally," The guard giving a glare as this was said. " We have Auror Snidely."

He introduced the other man who regarded her with a sneer, his blond hair shining against the light. After the guard was introduced, after a rough cough on his part, they circled her as she sat quietly at the table.

" My name is Persephone Anne Granger." She introduced coldly.

" Do you mind telling us how they died?" Anderson asked softly.

" More like how you killed them." Snidely added.

" I DID NOT KILL MY PARENTS!" Persephone screeched, toppling her chair over as she stood in anger.

" No is saying you did." Anderson answered quickly, trying to subdue her rash temper.

Sending a warning glare to his partner; merely responding with a shrug of his broad shoulders. As the Fudge gave another uncomfortable sigh.

" Do you mind what happened then?" Anderson asked, returning to his soothing voice.

Persephone repeated her story as her hands started to shake. It came to the part where she stabbed the strange intruder, watching her fall to her death; her whole body starting to shake in a cold sweat.

" I knew they were magic because of their wands. My sister Hermione has one." She explained hurriedly.

" So, your not a witch!?" Anderson asked in complete shock.

" Of course I'm not." She responded.

The group huddled together as they busted out in harsh whispers. She could see skeptic looks being shot at her from Snidely, as the Minister gave her nervous glances. They soon came to some sort of agreement, before Anderson turned his attention back towards her.

" Persephone, we have come to an agreement." He started.

" We will set up a court date, where you will stand trial. You will be administered a potion called Veritaserum, it will make for sure that what you are telling us is the truth." Anderson explained.

" I am telling the truth!" Persephone yelped, her temper rising as she refused to sit.

" Until then, you will stay here in Azkaban!" Snidely said roughly, pushing her back into her seat.

" We will inform your sister Hermione Granger of your stay here in Azkaban. Goodbye Miss Granger." Anderson said, as he and his partner left in silence.

" What?" Persephone questioned, surprised at his sudden leave.

" Congratulations Miss Granger." Fudge started pompously.

" Your the first Muggle to stay at a wizard prison." He finished, exiting the room.

Persephone sat there in shock, they were going to keep her locked in there. She wasn't even a witch, and yet they made her stay here with scores of wizards and witches who have used their powers for evil. When all she did was want revenge on those who had killed her parents. Persephone didn't know what came over her when she did it, but she couldn't stop herself; and now she was left to rot until her innocence is proven.

" Welcome to Azkaban." The guard said roughly, pushing her out the door; leading into her cell.

" Welcome to hell." She corrected, once she was pushed into her dirty cell.

**So sorry for the short chapter, I was planning on making it longer. But I have been so busy with the school play and such. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. Next chapter I promise to bring in Hermione, if and only if you review. THANKS! NOW GO REVIEW!**


	3. The Trial

**I love all all of my new reviews! You guys are so awesome! I hope you like chapter three, I bring in Hermione as promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think JK will let me own them any time soon.**

**NEVER TOO LATE  
**

**Chapter 3: The Trial**

Hermione's hands shook as she focused her eyes on the old rug, that laid in the house of the late Sirius Black. She couldn't processed what Remus had just told her. Her parents are dead? She couldn't process it, it just didn't seem real; like a bad nightmare she would wake up any moment from. Hermione carefully shifted her eyes, and was met with reality; searching the horrified faces of Harry and Ron.

" We're so sorry Hermione." Miss Weasley sniffled from the corner.

Hermione's gaze shifted to her, watching the tears run down her round face. She couldn't take it anymore, feeling the lump in the back of her throat painfully swell. Soon her vision blurred, feeling small droplets run down her cheeks, falling off the edge of her nose.

Within a matter of seconds, she felt Ron's strong arms encircle her; Harry stroking her hand. She gave in to Ron's embrace as she fell into his chest. Hermione quickly buried her hair in the crook of his neck, hoping to hide her tears. Ron's face contorted into sorrow as he quietly stoked her hair; as Harry whispered encouraging words.

" Hermione, there is something else we need to ask you." Remus spoke after a few moments of grief.

" W-what is i-it?" Hermione whispered, looking from Ron's shoulder.

" Do you have a sister? By the name of Persephone Anne Granger?" Remus questioned, his eyes holding a serious concentration.

Hermione stood in shocked silence, how could she have forgotten Persephone? It was true that they despised one another, but it was still her sister; no matter how much she had denied her.

" Y-yes." She stuttered.

All eyes focused on her, wondering how and why she hid such a huge secret. Hermione turned her face from the shocked faces that Harry and Ron held, only greeted with the shocked faces of the Order.

" Is she?" Hermione asked, unable to finish the sentence.

" No, she is alive." Remus reassured her quickly. " Although she is being contained in Azkaban for now."

" Azkaban!?" Hermione asked shocked. " But she's not a witch!"

" That's what we needed to find out from you." Remus replied.

" Tomorrow we have arranged a trial so that she can get out of there as soon as possible. We need to know if your going to attend."

Hermione shook her head in confirmation, as Remus left to go inform the Minister of the information he had just received. The room held a tense silence as all eyes shot questioning looks at Hermione. Seconds ticked by, before Hermione declared she was tired and retired to her quarters. Once she was ready for bed, a knock at the bedroom door brought her out of her revere.

" Come in." She granted, emotionless.

" Hermione?" A voice questioned, to whom she knew to be Harry.

" Yes?"

" We just came to see if you were alright." Ron's voice spoke up, as he pushed her door open.

" I'm fine." She answered with a flat tone, sitting on her bed.

" Dinner's ready, if you want to come down." Ron replied.

" I'm not hungry." Hermione answered, as she looked at them through red, swollen eyes.

" Hermione." Harry said softly, as tears started leak their way down her cheeks.

" Please don't cry." Ron pleaded, as the two sat down next to her.

" Oh, I'm sorry Ron!" She started venomously. " What am I suppose to do when I just found out that my parents are dead, and that my sister is in Azkaban!?"

" TELL ME!?" She screamed at the quiet boys.

" Well you didn't even tell us you had a sister!" Ron yelped, his quick anger starting to rise.

Hermione stood in silence as she let the statement ring in her head; the truth. This brought another wave of tears as she collapsed to floor, sobs tumbling out of her mouth. Harry and Ron instantly moved towards her as they held her and tried to sooth her.

" Do you know that I haven't seen her in almost a year." She whispered, once her tears subsided.

" My sister." She added, at the confused looks the boys wore.

" Why didn't you tell us about her?" Harry questioned smoothly.

" We haven't been on good terms, ever since I was twelve." She answered honestly, with a sigh.

" What happened?" Ron questioned.

" She's the one who changed! It's her fault!" Hermione spat quickly, as if trying to defend herself.

" Alright, we understand." Harry started, trying to subdue her temper. " People change."

Hermione felt her head pound in painful confusion; millions of thoughts swirling around her head. She instinctively put a hand to her head, as she quietly made her way to the bed. She took a deep breath before looking at her two best friends, feeling the guilt of having lied to them all of these years. With another deep breath, she spoke softly.

" I know I've lied to both of you, for a long time," She whispered. " But, could you do something for me?"

" Anything." Ron answered confidently.

" Could you come to Persephone's trial?" She questioned.

Hermione sighed in relief, as she watched the two teenage boys nodded their heads. She quietly thanked them, as she hugged them both tightly. Comfort growing inside of her, as she felt each of their arms wrapping around her; a luxury that Persephone was denied.

Hundred of miles away, Persephone Granger, laid on a stone bed; a thick, old, dusty blanket draped around her. She hid her head over the musty blanket, not daring to look out into the open air. At night, when the guards left, there came, to what she could only describe as ghosts. They swayed to and fro, a misty black sheet covering them, with only a single hole in what could be their face. That hole seemed to suck the life from every living cell as it took a moment to stare at each of the prisoners.

Each time they would sway by her cell, Persephone would feel their stare upon her hidden form. With each stare, she had a momentary feeling of suffocation; as if they could suck the life from her if they would hold it for a moment longer. With that dreadful feeling, she would see images: of the woman she killed falling to her death, of her murdering her, of her mother's dead eyes. Leaving her in horrified silence, dreading their soon return.

The dreadful experience deprived her of much needed sleep. Unable to think clearly, sleep, or even bask in fresh air took a toll on her. After surviving another stare, one of many, she couldn't contain herself anymore. Her body shook with sobs, as she tried desperately to quiet herself. Persephone could feel that her out burst had gathered more and more of the soul sucking ghosts. They scared her even more as she cried harder and harder until she thought that she might burst.

Suffocation came back as more and more gathered. Her oxygen supply soon dissipating as she threw the blanket from her head; gasping for needed air. Persephone was meet with the sight of the horrid creatures gathering in front of her cell, at least twenty, staring at her hungrily. She opened her mouth to scream, but found that as soon as she opened her mouth, she felt weak as if someone was dragging her soul from the depths of her body.

Persephone felt her lungs constrict, as the air stopped flowing into her body. Blackness swirled around her, her vision blurred, dizziness fell around her; her body couldn't take anymore as she fell limp back onto her stone mattress. The black ghosts swaying away in satisfaction, letting the air return to her unconscious form.

" Hermione? Are you ready to go?" Molly Weasley questioned the young teenager.

" Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting Ron and Harry come, as well as Mr. Weasley." She thanked her gratefully.

" No problem dear." Molly answered, with one of her famous hugs.

" You just bring her back here as soon as possible."

" Let's hope so Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied, before bidding everyone farewell with a wave.

Persephone awoke to an unfamiliar pounding sound as she regained her consciousness. At first, she was surprised that she was even alive from what she went through. The annoying banging once again returned as she looked to see it emanating from her cell bars; a guard pounding on it with his nightstick.

" It's time for your trail." He spat.

" Get cleaned up." He mocked with a cackling laugh.

" I bet the dementors kept you company last night didn't they?"

The guard mocked as Persephone pretended not to listen; showing no indication that he had said anything.

' So that's what those things are called.' She thought to herself, with a visible shiver.

Persephone slowly peeled the blanket away from her as her bare feet touched the cold, stone floor. She quietly made her way to the water basin to see another set of clothes next to it. It wasn't any nicer or cleaner, just as the same as she had on. She started to unbutton her shirt, only to see the middle aged guard contently staring at her.

" Excuse me!" She screeched, covering her exposed stomach.

" Your excused." He answered smugly, while running a hand through his greasy hair.

Persephone glared at him heatedly, before throwing a blanket around her; and changing from beneath it. Giving a smirk as the guard turned around defeated. She quickly pulled the two-sizes-too-big shirt over her head, before sliding her feet through black squeaky shoes that the prison provided.

Once dressed, Persephone splashed the cold water across her face and hair, letting it trickle down her neck. She looked at the her reflection in the cracked mirror above her; letting out a gloomy sigh; she was a mess. Her black and blue streaked hair was sticking out from every direction in a tangled mess, her make up smeared, her face pale and unhealthy, with black bags underneath her eyes. She quietly wiped her smeared make up with the hem of her sleep, and pulling her hair into a ponytail with a hair tie, trying to look less like death; although with little achievement.

" Time to go." The guard hissed, roughly putting the chains around her wrists; bruised and battered from the last set.

Persephone followed the guard in front of her as she quietly ignored the catcalls of the disgusting inmates. She followed the man to the outside as other guards surrounded her, wands at the ready. The pushed her into a car as the two guards she recognized from before, Anderson and Snidely, sat across from her.

" Sleep well?" Snidely mocked, while Anderson elbowed him roughly.

" Dementors." She muttered tiredly, turning her attention towards the window.

Snidely's smirk fell as he felt guilty for the insult. Soon the car lifted in the air, as it ascended higher and higher, ready to take the prisoner to the Ministry of Magic. As the car started to climb upwards, the ground shrinking, Persephone had no idea what was going on.

" What's happening!?" She shrieked, grabbing onto Anderson.

" Where flying." Anderson answered, as if it was basic knowledge; although allowed her to hold on to him.

" I c-can see that, but cars don't normally do that!" She squealed, as the flew up into the clouds.

Minutes passed as Persephone hid her face from the window's, thankful for Snidely's silence. As they landed on the ground, the Aurors pulled her along an underground entrance wands pointed at her. Soon she was ushered into a back room, being told that the trail area will be held through great oak doors in front of her.

" Now we will have to administer the Veritaserum." Anderson warned her.

Soon a man came through another doorway, his black robes billowing behind him. Holding an air of confidence yet mystery, that allured her. He had greasy hair, his nose slight crooked, his expression observant yet defensive. Persephone's vision darted from the vile, that contained what seemed a watery clear substance. As the strange man uncorked it, she could see a small layer of mist emanate from the vile.

" Snape." Snidely greeted.

" Hello Snidely." The man named Snape greeted.

Persephone watched silently as Snape observed her with beady eyes, at first glance seemed black; although was a deep brown. Snape caught her stare, and gave a sneer; although seemed surprise when her gaze did not back down. His glare softened as his vision traveled over his disheveled appearance, before returning to their emotionless state.

" Open your mouth, Muggle." He spat.

" My name is Persephone!" She answered, matching his tone.

Something flickered in his dark eyes; as if impressed? As soon as it came, it was gone. Snape ordered her to tilt her head back, as his pale hand held the base of her neck; tilting her head towards him. Persephone watched as his eyes concentrated on the vile as he slowly poured the liquid down her throat. Once a certain amount was administered, he corked the bottle, his hand slowly leaving her neck as it brushed against her skin; sending unexpected shivers.

" What is your name?" His deep voice questioned.

" Persephone Anne Granger." The answered tumbled out, unable to stop it if she wanted to.

" How old are you?" His velvety voiced flowed.

" Fifteen years old." The answer bubbled out.

" Is Hermione Granger your sister?"

" Yes."

With a nod from Snape, two unfamiliar guards led her to the doors; Anderson, Snidely, and Snape following behind her. Persephone was dragged to what seemed to be a metal cage with protruding spikes in her direction; as it was locked with a spell behind her.

Murmurs broke out across the pews as Persephone looked at the men and women dressed in black robes. Some of them wore expressions of disgust, few of sympathy, and the majority of skeptic. Anderson, Snidely, and Snape sitting to the side. As her eyes traveled, she stopped, the third pew on the left; sat Hermione Granger.

As their eyes connected, Persephone felt herself suck in her breath. She watched Hermione's face contort into a mixture of shock and horror at the sight of her sister. Her eyes started to hold unshed tears of anger at the sight of her sister. Wondering how she could just sit there and gawk, while she went through hell. Her eyes traveled to the boys on either side of her; holding the same expression of shock.

" Ah, Miss Persephone Granger, we meet again." The Minister greeted, adjusting his green suite.

" Nice to see you too...Flem, was it?" She asked, sarcastically.

" It's Fudge." He answered heatedly.

Persephone caught a warning glare from Hermione as she merely responded with a wink. She knew she shouldn't be making the Minister mad, but she had been through hell and wanted to let people know exactly how she felt.

" Now, you are here because you were found at the scene of the murder of Mrs. And Mr. Granger. With the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange." He informed.

" Yeah, I know, I was there." She spat. Sending whispers throughout the room; sending a glance to see an amused expression on Snape's face.

" I will determine if what you told us is the truth." He said roughly, obviously agitated by her remarks.

From then Persephone proceeded to tell what happened from the moment she saw the Dark Mark, to when she had killed Bellatrix, before she was stopped.

" Why did you stab Miss Lestrange." The minister questioned.

" The bitch killed my parents, that's why!" She answered, before she could stop herself.

The room broke out as the men and women let out gasps of outrage and stern words at what she has said. She looked to see a Hermione about to faint and the two boys with their mouth hanging open. She looked to see Anderson trying to calm everyone down, as Snidely openly chuckled, Snape holding a smirk. Persephone couldn't help but feel accomplished as she watched his eyes dance in amusement.

" ORDER! ORDER!" The Minister commanded.

" So you admit that you murdered Bellatrix Lestrange!" He asked triumphantly.

At this Anderson stepped in as Snidely handed him a piece of parchment. He presented himself to the court as he began to argue Persephone's case; in other words, her lawyer. Anderson presented the fact that she was muggle, and was only trying to save her parents; almost winning over the jury. Although the fact that she had killed Bellatrix after she had saw her parents dead parents, hurt her case tremendously. The Minister saying that she was ' a danger the magical and muggle community'.

Anderson then presented a warrant for Bellatrix, dead or alive.

" With the evidence we have seen, and the under the circumstances," An old woman of the jury stated after all was said.

" We have decided Persephone Anne Granger is..."

Persephone held her breath.

" Innocent, in the murder of her parents and committed an act of service, by retrieving a Death Eater."

Persephone smiled as a long breath was let out. She looked up to see Hermione give a relieved sigh as the guards released her from the cage. She smirked as the guards loosened her chains and gave her back her clothes.

" Congratulations, Persephone!" Anderson greeted her with a handshake.

" Thank you." She whispered quietly, shaking with excitement, she was finally free.

" The bathroom is through there, you can get dress." Snidely informed stiffly, although a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

" Thank you Snidely." Persephone thanked him, as she continued her route to the bathroom.

Hermione stood nervously outside the trial room, awaiting her sister's appearance. Harry and Ron talking in hushed whispers, as Mr. Weasley joined the trio. Hermione crossed her arms nervously, this would be the first time they have spoken since Christmas. She had no idea what to expect, and could only guess what she had gone through at Azkaban.

Persephone changed into her clothes as she frowned at her reflection. She found a clean brush, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and deodorant at the bottom cabinet; that seemed to have an endless supply. Persephone quickly turned on the sink as she washed her hair; it can be done. Then washed the dirt and grime from her face with proper soap and put on deodorant. Everything seemed in order, except for her blood splatter clothes. With her damp hair brushed into a high ponytail, and the dirt gone from her face; with a smirk, she looked the part of a crazed murderer.

" Fear me!" She joked to the mirror, and realized that probably half of the wizarding population did.

For some strange reason, she like the power of being able to scare those who had killed her parents. From then she decided something, she would get revenge. First, to find her sister and get the meeting out of the way. Persephone wasn't looking forward to talking to the girl who spent her time at one of her friends house while she watched her parents die and was sent to jail.

As Persephone stomped her way down the hall, she smirked evilly as the people looked upon her bloody appearance and quickly moved to the side. Soon she came down to the end of the hall, to see her least favorite person.

" Hermione." She greeted coldly.

**Ohhh! Long chapter! YAY! It took me basically all day to type, anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!**


	4. Fights and Frights

**So sorry for not updating for soo long. Eh, life happens, hopefully you can forgive me and show it by submitting more wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much and so sorry again for updating so late. Oh yes, and I'm at my grandmother's house right now and all she has is wordpad so please excuse all of the dreadful spelling/grammer mistakes I'm going to make. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that JK Rowling doesn't...pretty simple people.**

**NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 4: Fights and Frights**

" Persephone." Hermione greeted trying to force a smile.

Persephone replied with nothing but an icy blue eyed glare as her lips formed into a thin line.

" My name is Authur Weasley!" A red haired man introduced himself as he stepped between the glaring sisters.

" Pleasure." Persephone answered dryly barely returning his handshake.

The two young men who had been conversing quietly instantly stopped as they looked upon Persephone. They couldn't help but stare at her blood splattered clothes as they searched her face with a hint of fear gleaming in thier eyes. This made Persephone smirk as she gave an innocent wave to the boys, while Hermione hurriedly hissed something in their ears. That something didn't seem too good by the way the trio heatedly glared at her. Although Persephone could care less as she tiredly turned her attention back to the rambling man.

" These are friends of Hermione's." The man continued happily, as if oblivious to Persephone's obvious distaste for the whole group.

" This is my son Ronald Weasley." Authur introduced pushing forward a scrawny boy with a dirt smeared face and the same flaming hair.

" Erm, hello." Ron started nervously, " My friends call me Ron."

" Nice to meet you_ Ronald_." Came the icy reply of the fifteen year old.

Ron gave a nervous smile as he slowly backed into the group, before hurriedly stepping behind his father and Hermione. He and Hermione had shared a few more whispers as Persephone had to keep back a laugh listening to Ron's highly pitched voice. Aurthur gave no attention to the akward greeting as he soon grabbed a raven haired boy by the shoulders and gave him a push towards Persephone.

" This here, is Harry Potter." Aurthur announced, as if he was expecting her to bow to him.

" So this is the boy wonder." Persephone spoke as she looked over his appearance. " I expected something...well...more, from the boy who was going to save the world."

" I never said I was going to save the world." Harry spoke through clenched teeth.

' Oh sore spot.' Thought Persephone with a smirk as she continued.

" Oh, you didn't have to." She retorted while giving a meaningful side glance at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes grew large as her mouth opened and closed in outrage of what her sister had just implied. Persephone had to bite back a laugh as she watched Harry's eyes dart back and forth between the two sisters as if unsure of to be angry with. Persephone knew all of those years snooping in Hermione's room would pay off. Harry seem to make his decision as he moved back over to Ron and Hermione while giving Persephone a skeptical, yet heated stare.

' Not even five minutes around these people and I've already start to make a mess.' Persephone thought evilly. Thinking it to be the perfect revenge she had planned for so long on her perfect, darling sister.

" So now that we are all acquainted, I suppose its time we all head back home." Aurthur said hurriedly.

" Uhm, excuse me. I think I heard you wrong, you see you said the words ' we all ' and by that I hope you mean Hermione, Weasley and Potter." Persephone said haughitly.

" Well your surely to come with us, you can't be expected to go back home." Aurthur explained rationally.

" That may be true, but I'm sure it would be better if I were to stay with a realitive of mine." Persephone argued, really not wanting to stay with any of them.

" Yes, I'm sure, but those relatives first need to be contacted and set everything up so for now you will be staying at the Ord- my house." He said rather quickly.

Persephone eyed him skeptically wondering what he was going to say instead of his house, but decided to ask questions later as she started to feel the past days events wearing on her. She didn't exactly get the best sleep during her stay at Azkaban. Tired and sore, Persephone just wanted to get somewhere with a bed so she cooperated for the time being.

" What about my clothes and things?" She asked, surpressing a yawn.

" All of that has been taken care of." Authur answered, relieved she had given up the argument. " Now come on, we don't want to miss lunch."

With that the five of them started down the hallway to the exit, with Aurthur leading the way, the trio right behind him, and Persephone slowly trailing after them in silence. They soon stopped infront of an elevator as the doors slowly peeled open and in came the group after men and women hurriedly bustled out. Persephone took the corner in the back as person after person piled in. Soon the whole room was filled with only breathing air left to spare as the group waited five minutes before they finally arrived at their destinated level. The group exited the elevator and into a busy London shopping center, Persephone looked back in shock to see not an elevator, but a shabby glass display of old manicans in an abondened shop. Persephone looked towards the group as the trio and Mr. Weasley continued on as if everything was completely normal.

' Bloody wizards.' She thought to herself.

Persephone followed the group to an old beat up Ford Angela as the teenagers piled in to the backseat. Hermione in first, then Ron, Harry, and Persephone, the space was small and cramped so that Harry and Persephone were touching shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh as they sneared at eachother. Aurthur told the kids to hold on as he started the car and pressed a button so that the outsie was completely invisible, from what Persephone could see from peering out her window. Soon the engine started as the car unsteadily lifted in the air, Persephone was still not used to this as she grabbed on to a handle and gripped it.

" Scared are we?" Harry observed with a smirk.

" You wish." Persephone replied giving him her signature smirk.

Persephone steady her breathing silently as the trio talked very noisely for the whole half and hour trip. Soon the car finally landed as Persephone hopped out of it the first chance she got to, only to see nothing but a decaying old house. She turned back to the group with a raised eyebrow.

" This is wear you live?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

" Oh it's alot better on the inside, you'll see." Aurthur answered happily as he lead the teenagers up the porch steps, well all except Persephone.

The group shot her questioning stares as she stood firmly planted to her spot.

" You don't expect me to go in there do you? That thing looks like it will fall apart and crush me flat!" She explained.

" I wish." Hermione said earning a laugh from each of the boys.

" You better watch out Hermione, since your such a witch I thought you'd be afraid of houses that could kill you." Persephone said with a sickly sweet voice. " Good thing your not wearing your ruby slippers today."

" Oh shut up!" Hermione yelped at her smirking sister.

" I don't shut up I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up." Persephone recited in a sing song voice.

" Now children, I think that's enough for today." Aurthur interruped as he held the now open door for them.

The group walked in as Persephone trailed in after the trio, Hermione who had been the last of the trio in ' accidentally' let the door slip as it banged into her shoulder. Persephone gripped her shoulder in pain as she closed the door and stormed up to Hermione.

" What the bloody hell was that!?" Persephone asked rubbing her shoulder.

" It slipped." Hermione replied with an innocent smile as she gave the boys a mischevious smile.

" If you don't stop it Hermy I'm going to shove my foot right up your-"

" Aurther!? Is that you?" A womanly voice carried into the living room.

A plump woman entered the room, she was dressed in colorfull red dress that seemed to be hand knitted with an apron around her waist. Her red hair gave the impression to Persephone that she was another Weasley to be ever so bothersome. As the woman fussed over the three teenagers and her husband Persephone took a moment to observe the room she occupied. She looked up to see a tall, very different from the crumbling mess she saw from the outside. Persephone looked at the black, dust covered walls as candles on the wall provided most of the light. She turned to her left to see a tall creaking staircase that she was a little weary of climbing, Persephone saw a large drape that seemed out of place although didn't have anytime to study it further as the round woman made her way towards her.

" You must be Persephone!" The woman said gathering her up in a hug.

" I'm Molly Weasley!" She said happily, her hug cutting off any air supply that Persephone had tried to gulp in before.

" Good god Molly, please don't strangle the poor girl." A voice mocked from the kitchen entrance.

Molly let go of the gasping teenager as she looked over to the unfamiliar voice, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

" I don't want any more jokes out of you Sirius Black!" She replied, although didn't wipe the smile off of her face.

Persephone looked pass Molly to see a middle aged man standing at the door. He seamed thin and tired yet had a strong chin and strong features. As soon as he spoke the trio instantly made thier way towards him, chattering on and on. The man greeted them before returning his attention to the teenager who was trying to fight off a fussing Molly Weaslely.

" Your too skinny girl, well not to worry with my cooking we can fix that. You also need to do something with those clo-"

" Oh Molly please, wait until dinner to fuss over the poor girl." Sirius joked before stepping besides Molly.

" My name is Sirius Black, and you must be Persephone, I presume." He introduced with a dramatic bow as he kissed her hand.

" You presumed right." Persephone said with a fake smile as she put her hand behind her back and proceeded to wipe it.

" Sirius where did you put the parchment I was us-" A voice declared coming to the room, before stopping short upon looking at Sirius' side.

" Oh you must be Persephone!" The sandy haired man said happily shaking her hand kindly.

" Yes, that's me, and, you are?" Persephone asked.

" Oh so sorry my name is Remus Lupin." He said with a warm smile.

" Remus!" The trio called from across the room as they bounded towards the group as the four of them and Sirius instantly started conversing with eachother. Persephone watched the group go through what she guessed to be the kitchen door as she turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley.

" Mrs. Weasley, do all of these people live with you?" Persephone questioned.

" Of course not dear, this isn't my house." Molly laughed.

" Wait, but back at the wizard courthouse place, Mr. Weasley said that he was taking me to your house."

" Oh you mean the Ministry." Molly corrected after a puzzled moment." He just said that because this is really the Headquaters for an important organization."

" Yes, that explains everything. I get it now thanks." Persephone replied sarcastically.

" I'll explain more later, but all you need to know that it is very secret and that you shouldn't mention anything that you might hear in this house to anyone else." Molly stated seriously.

" Who am I going to tell?" Persephone aksed with her hand placed on her hips.

" Just a warning." Molly replied, her smile growing. " Now how about you go upstairs and take a nice bath and change your clothes."

" That'd be nice." Persephone said softly before returning to her cold demeanor. " Uhm, I might need a map for this place though."

Molly gave a hearty laugh as she then turned her attention to the door on the left side of the room and opened it. Only to find a young girl stumbling from behind it, with something that looked like an ear.

" Ginny could you please show Persephone to her room?" Molly asked with a knowing smile.

" Y-yes mum." The girl said quietly, her face seeming to match her red hair.

Persephone followed the young girl as she motioned for her to follow as she quietly climbed up the stairs.

" My name is Ginny, you'll be lucky enough to get your own room." The girl whispered with a genuine smile.

" Why are we whispering?" Persephone asked as she followed Ginny. She instantly took a liking to her, guessing she was the same age and she was the only other teenager being nice to her.

" Did you see that red tapestry by the stairs, the one that seemed out of place." Ginny whispered as they neared the top of the stairs.

Persephone nodded in agreement.

" Behind that is a painting of Sirius Black's mother and when awoken she lets out the most horrid screams." Ginny giggled.

" The painting can talk?" Persephone asked in awe.

" Of course it can," Ginny started before realization dawned on her. " Oh, that's right, Muggles aren't used to magical paintings."

" Muggles?" Persephone questioned with anger in her voice.

" It's just a word to describe someone without a magical ability." Ginny explained hurriedly.

" Its not a bad thing to be a Muggle, it's just a word." She added after seeing Persephone's angry expression.

Persephone accepted her answer as she retreated to her stony silence. Ginny then pointed the left and told her that was where Harry and Ron's room was and the room the she and Hermione were sharing. Persephone didn't see another door as she questioned where she would stay. Ginny just pointed a finger above them as she motioned for Persephone to follow her up another flight of stairs. After they reached the top Ginny went down a long hallway to the right as she stopped infront of the third door. Ginny produced a key from her pocket as she handed it to Persephone with a smile.

" Your so lucky to have a room to yourself, with a lock for that matter." Ginny said. " I have to share a room."

" Why do I get my own room?" Persephone asked.

" I guess we just wanted you to feel as comfortable as possible." Ginny explained, leaving out the part that Hermione did not want to bunk with her.

" Is there anyone else on this floor?" Persephone asked looking down the unwelcoming dark corridor.

" My two brothers Fred and George stay in that room." Ginny answered pointing to the doorway opposite of hers.

" That room is occupied by Remus Lupin." She said, pointing to the right.

" What about that door?" Persephone questioned, pointing to one all the way at the end of the hallway; a light seeping through the cracks of it.

" Oh, you don't want to go in there." Ginny answered with a face.

" Why not?" Persephone inquired taking a step down the hall.

" That's where our nasty Postion's Professor stays, Severus Snape." Ginny whispered clutching on to her arm.

Persephone searched the name in her head before finally remembering.

" I think he was at my trial!" Persephone whispered. " Does he have greasy hair, you know, wears alot of black?"

" Oh yes, that's the git." Ginny sneared towards the door.

The light form the door began to grow dim as footsteps sounded from the inside of it. The girls hurriedly rushed back to Persephone's door as she unlocked it and both of the girls piled in as they listen to the heavy footsteps that passed. They both looked at eachother with big smiles as if they had just embarked on a life threatening mission.

" Well, thanks for showing me to my room." Persephone said straightening her posture. " Do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

" Oh yes, it's down the hall the fourth door on your right." Ginny replied and with that she left Persephone to settle.

Persephone observed the rather large room. It had a canopy bed with black drapes and matching satin sheets. Even though the sheets and bed in general looked nice and clean, the rest of the room was old and dusty. Persephone ran a finger along one of the chestnut dressers as she looked to see her index finger completely covered in dust. Persephone made her way to boxes and few suitcases scattered around the room, which she recognized as her belongings. She looked through them to see all of her clothes and things waiting for her quietly. Persephone fished around the boxes to find some comfortable clothes. Persephone settled on her pajamas wich consisted of black cotton pants and a large black T-shirt. Persephone then found her towel and tolitries as she queitly stepped out of her room and locked the door.

Persephone walked down the hallway to the ballroom queitly as to not disturb those around her; or happen to have another unwanted introduction. Persephone sighed in releif as she reached the bathroom safely, although the relief fluttered away as she observed the old eighteenth century bath tub. Wich proceeded to take her ten minutes to figure out how to turn it on, then decipher wich nozel produced cold or warm water. While Persephone relaxed in her finally warm bath, a group downstairs was feverishly discussing the appearance of a certain teenage girl.

" Can you believe how rude she is?" Hermione hissed to the group.

" Yea," Ron joined in. " When I first saw I thought she was going to chop me to bits."

The trio exchanged a few laughs as the rest of the Order joined them at the table.

" What's so funny?" Sirius questioned.

" Nothing, just talking about how horrid Persephone is." Harry said casually.

" I thought she was rather nice." Ginny said taking an apple from the table.

" Ginny are you serious? Didn't you hear about all of the terrible things that she said to us?" Hermione questioned.

" Yea, tell them dad." Ron agreed.

" Oh you all stop, she's probably all shaken up from spending the night in that terrible place." Molly cut in sharply.

This ceased all conversation on the topic as everyone proceeded to talk on a lighter subject while going through dinner. A good hour later, after everyone was finished with thier food, Molly eyed the plate that she had saved for Persephone.

" Does anyone know where Persephone is?" Molly questioned the group.

" When I came down for dinner I though I heard her go into the bathroom." Ginny piped up. " Maybe she's taking a bath."

Persephone finally finished her bath as she pulled the stopper and let the dirty water swirl down the drain. Persephone ran her hand through her hair as she secured her small towel around her, making everything that needed to be covered was before she went out into the hall. Persephone crept out in to the hall, her slippers making a soft shuffeling sound as she readied the key for her door.

" Now that we're all done, I need all of you to help clean up." Instructed Molly.

" Harry you take the plates, Hermione, bowls, Ronald, cups, Ginny, silverwear, Fred and George-" Molly looked around for her two twins.

" Where are Fred and George?" Molly asked, a bad feeling in her stomach growing rapidly.

"AAAHHH!!" Came a scream from upstairs as everyone stopped what they were doing to rush upstairs, Sirius hurrying over to the tapestry.

When everyone reached the top hallway they were shocked to find Persephone covered only by a towel, in the arms of Severus Snape. As she tumbled over her words in fear all the while pointing to a shaking finger to the open door of her room.

" WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Molly Weasley bellowed.

**Ohhh yay! Nice long chapter with a nice cliffhanger!! Curious to see what happens next. Well you will NEVER know unless you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Oh yes, and sorry again for all the mistakes that I didn't catch while revising, It's rather late at night, well early in the morning really and I'm too tired to care at the moment. So I hope you all liked the chapter, it was really wierd for me to have Ginny be the nice one and Hermione the mean one because i normally like it the other way around. Anyways, don't forget to review! hehe Thanks!**

**P.S. Don't forget to Review. Haha okay now I'm done!**


	5. Snivellus

**Oh wow! Jeez, I haven't updated in forever I know! I'm sooo sorry! Life has just been so busy and for the past month my computer was basically out:( But now I got it all fixed I can start updating hopefully weekly:). For all my faithful reviewers, again I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Love you all! Read and REVIEW! -xxDreamgurlxx**

**P.S. Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate! lol, this chapter is my gift**** to you!!**

**Disclaimer: Arrgh! I still don't own the HP characters...grumble grumble.**

**NEVER TOO LATE**

**Chapter 5: Snivellus**

Everyone except for Severus flinched at Molly's shrieks as they looked towards him with incredulous expressions. He simply regarded the group with a glare before turning his glare downward, to the shaking teenager in his arms.

" Persephone?" Molly prompted, in a softer tone.

" I-In my r-room." She stuttered, her face pale. " There a-are these...w-well, they l-look l-like...e-eyeballs!"

The group's expression all changed to confusion while they cautiously peered into Persephone's room. They all gasped in shock to find a set of what appeared to be human eyeballs rolling frantically around the wooden floor. Almost as if they were trying to escape but had no navigation. Molly Weasley's expression grew dark as she stomped over to the rolling eyes and snatched them up, peering into the pupils with a glare.

The pupils seemed to widen upon seeing Molly, perplexing the group further. Although Molly showed no surprise as her hand went on the back of the eyes as she grabbed onto a thin string that had been invisible to others until now. She pulled the slack of the string towards her as the group followed the string straight underneath of the door opposite Persephone's. With one hard tug from Molly two red haired twins fell through the door.

" FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY!" She bellowed at her two sons.

" 'Ello mum." The two eighteen-year-olds stated innocently, their hands hidden behind their backs.

" What this?" She hissed, holding up the now motionless eyes.

" We don't know." They chimed with matching smiles on their faces.

Molly looked unconvinced as she gripped the string and gave it another strong tug. Before the twins could stop it, two lenses that were connected with each string whipped out of their hands. The lenses falling into the hands of a very unhappy mother, while Persephone looked from the two twins to Molly. Refusing to loosen her grip on a very uncomfortable Severus Snape.

" What in the-" Persephone started, looking at the unusual invention.

" First Extendable Ears, but Extendable Eyes!?" Molly huffed, shaking the lenses threateningly

" We just needed-" Fred started.

" - To test out the product." George finished.

" On poor Persephone, after a bath?" Molly questioned, glaring at her twins.

" Well we hadn't met her yet and wanted to know what she looked like." George started, his eyes wandering Persephone's poorly clad body.

" We saw this as a perfect opportunity, besides how were we supposed to know she was just in the bath?" Fred further explained.

By the way Fred let his gaze wander not unlike his brother's, Persephone doubted that their timing was unplanned. Just as she opened her mouth to retort another person had just stumbled up the stairs.

" Finally got mother to quiet down, now what in the Merlin was-" Sirius started angrily.

Although he stopped mid sentence as he looked from the smirking twins to the towel-covered teenager in Severus' arms. His look of confusion grew into an mocking smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

" Merlin Snape, you should've at least taken her to Hogsmead first." Sirius chuckled.

" Sirius!" Molly gasped at his inappropriateness.

Severus' face darkened even further at the innuendo, while Lupin, Molly and Tonks gave him a disapproving look. Although what really angered Persephone was the laughter poorly trying to be contained by the trio and Fred and George. Even Ginny was trying not to giggle! She decided that she was put through enough humiliation as she finally released her hold from Severus.

" Excuse me." Persephone huffed, sliding off of Severus while she held her towel securely against her.

" You, Mr. Black, are disgusting!" Persephone pointed a finger at him, before turning her finger towards the laughing pair of twins. Even though she had no idea who was who, she decided to point her finger towards the middle area between their heads.

" And as for you two, Fred and George! If you Peeping Toms even think about pulling another stunt like this, I will personally make sure that you will not have eyes to look with!" She seethed, trying to gather as much dignity as she could manage as she walked into her room and secured her door.

" You should be ashamed!" Molly huffed.

" Were sorry-" The twins started.

" Actually I was talking to Sirius." She corrected, hitting Sirius upside the head with a dishrag, that she had been holding.

" What?" Sirius groaned, rubbing his head, while the others laughed at his expense.

" Don't think your going off free," Molly started, turning towards Fred and George. " Wait until your father hears-"

" Not that I don't mind watching Black get slapped around," Severus' cool voice interrupted. " I have an important meeting to attend to."

With that he strode through the group as he passed them with a resentful glare, only to stop next to Sirius to give him a mocking smirk he had demonstrated earlier. With that he disappeared around the corner and down into the shadows of the stairs. He could still hear Molly's scoldings as he finally reached the landing, although he couldn't rejoice in it. Not while he was trying to get rid of certain feelings that had unsuspectingly crept up on him while holding Persephone's waist and muscular thighs; not to mention the way she slid against him...

' Stop it!' He commanded his mind as his thoughts had wandered. ' She's just a filthy muggle.'

Even though he practically spat the word muggle to himself, he couldn't help but have a small amount of respect for the girl. The way she held her own against Black and the Weasely twins. Not to mention the way she had acted towards the Fudge at the trial, how she threw him sarcastic answers and blunt answers. He had expected her to have a mental breakdown with the knowledge of magic that she had recently gained, much like the clueless muggles that he saw in London would.

She was different though, even when she went through Azkaban and she had surely dealt with dementors. Although he knew that even though she had done well by hiding the fear she had gone through, the dementors had effects on wizards that was already horrifying. He couldn't even guess of the effects that would no doubt fall upon Persephone sooner or later.

' Hopefully she'll be in a towel again when she needs to hold someone.' A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius Black suddenly blurted into his head.

Severus took a moment to shake his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts while he stalked down the dark streets of London. Blaming the hormonal teenage thoughts filling his head, on the fact that he was too old and lonely.

After Persephone had finished dressing in her pajamas she felt her stomach growl, knowing that she had skipped dinner. With one final check under her bed for any of the twins latest inventions she stepped into her black slippers once again and shuffled out the door. Making sure to lock it as she put the key in her pajama bottom pocket, eying the door opposite of her's apprehensively.

She shuffled down the stairs as quietly as she could as she navigated her way blindly through the sitting room. Finally finding the swinging door to the kitchen, by the light that seeped through the cracks of it. She made her way to the thin strips of light as she gave the door a silent push. She opened it only to see the last two people she least wanted to at the moment, especially while they were preparing food on a plate with their wands.

" Your not poisoning the food are you?" She asked skeptically, coming into the kitchen.

The two twins jumped, not hearing her come in as they gave her a matching set of dashing smiles, coming up next to her and bowing with one arm in front of them as a waiter would.

" Actually we were just preparing a plate for you, Miss Granger." One of the twins started in a formal voice.

" That would be because?" She questioned folding her arms.

" We just wanted to apologize for earlier today." The other finished, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

" Is that so." Persephone stated, while she allowed the two to escort her to a chair and put the plate in front of her.

" So we've warmed you up a plate." The other added.

" Which one are you?" Persephone questioned bluntly, getting confused as who was talking to her.

" I'm Fred." They both said at the same time, with straight faces.

" Then who's George?" She asked confused.

" I am." They replied simultaneously, this time with matching grins.

" How long are you two going to keep this up?" Persephone questioned as she gave a frustrated sigh. Looking at them through tired eyes.

" Alright, I'm Fred." Fred answered stepping forward, trying to make nice.

" I'm George." The other added.

Persephone observed the two quietly trying to spot the difference between the two. Just one thing that she could look for to distinguish who was Fred and who was George. Finally she found it, the one mole the was just on the neck beneath the earlobe on George. She silently congratulated herself as she turned her attention to the delicious smelling food, even though she didn't trust the pranksters just yet.

" This was all your idea?" She asked skeptically, pushing the food around with her fork.

" Well the 'idea' technically wasn't ours..." Fred started.

" Technically it was our mum's." George finished, giving a 'what-can-I-do?' shrug.

" Er...thank you?" Persephone answered, taking a small bite of chicken.

" Oh, here, don't forget your pumpkin juice!" Fred stated, pushing a goblet towards her.

" Pumpkin juice?" Persephone questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Blimey! She looks just like Snivellus when she does that." Fred commented, not to quietly, while his twin nodded in agreement.

" Snivellus?" Persephone inquired, slowly pushing the goblet away from her.

" Oh, that's just a little nickname for Snape." George snickered.

Persephone guessed they weren't big fans of his by the way the twins had said his name. She wondered what he had done to make him so unpopular with the group but decided she had enough to deal with for the time being. The fifteen-year-old quietly thanked the twins for the food as she soon devoured its delicious contents. After she had finished the twins cleaned her plate with a flick of their wand before bidding her goodnight.

" Well thanks again, see you later." Persephone answered in a forced but polite voice.

" We'll be looking forward to seeing you as well." George answered politely holding the door for her.

She looked at George's mischievous smile, even though he was being polite something about the way he smiled made her uneasy. As if he was planning something that moment and just waited for her to find what it was. Just as she had heard the door close with a soft swish she heard what they really wanted.

" Looking forward to seeing her in a towel again." The other barked with a barking laugh while his brother joined in happily.

Persephone glared at the door with an open mouth as she shook her head angrily. With a turn on her she stomped up the stairs as quietly as she could before finally coming to her room. She entered it with a sigh as she kicked off her slippers and made her way to her bed. After making sure her door was securely locked of course.

' Finally some peace and quiet.' She thought tiredly, blowing out the flickering candle by her bed.

Only hours later, the house was abruptly awoken.

" OH GOD! STOP- PLEASE-PLEASE...NOO!"

**There you go! Chapter 5 just for you on Christmas! Meh, I know not my best work but I thought it was amusing enough! haha Any who leave me a present and review! Love you! **


End file.
